Infinite Stratos : Broken Things
by TheDarkOnes
Summary: Ichika was kidnapped, while he was kidnapped he lost something important. I sucks at summary. Kind of dark/smart Ichika, a little bit OOC. Rated M for future chapter


Disclaimer : I do not own Infinite Stratos

This is my first attempt ever at a fanfic, go easy on my grammar and enjoy the fic.

* * *

5 years ago

I was sitting at the couch waiting for the commercial to end and show the triannual tournament called Mondo Grosso. "UGH, COME ON ALREADY!" I was shouting at my TV, impatiently waiting for the commercial to end.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Ugh, who is knocking on the door at this time?" It was around 3 in the afternoon. But it was strange, normally nobody really came to visit the Orimura household.

I hurriedly rushed to open the door not wanting to miss even a second of the 2nd Mondo Grosso."Yes, who is it?" As i open the door i was suddenly knocked out, i let out a whisper "Chifuyu-nee..."

The next thing i knew i woke up in some sort of warehouse

Thoughts were crossing my mind. "Where am i? Did i just get kidnapped? Who kidnapped me? Is it because im Chifuyu-nee's little brother?"

As the thoughts rushed in i heard a voice in the distant. "What are we gonna do to the little kid?" A much harsher voiced answered. "After we got the ransom we're just gonna kill that little kid, what else to do?"

As i heard those words my mind panicked "I'm gonna get killed? What about Chifuyu-nee? I don't want to get seperated from Chifuyu-Nee!"

Suddenly there was an inaudible whisper inside my head. I looked all around me but i only found a relatively small battered Gundam-like thing in the room "Wait, is that an IS?"

As i was confused about where the whisper was coming from, i suddenly saw something glowing inside the chest. "Wow..." Without me noticing i was suddenly walking to the glowing IS.

Suddenly the whisper sounded clear._ "Do you want power?"_

"Yes!" I answered.

"_Do you want to get out of here?"_ The strange voice said

"Yes!"

"_Do you want the strenth to be usefull to your sister? To not be a burden to her?"_

"YES!" I shouted

The next thing i knew i was covered in blinding lights...

* * *

"Dammit WHERE IS HE?" A shouting can be heard from inside the room.

"Rest assured Orimura-san, that we are doing our best to track your little brother whereabouts" A firm, but strong voice can be heard. It was the voice of General Marco Brandt of Germany

"Then you're not doing a damned good job are you General?" The words can be heard from a tall, beautiful young woman with a long black hair.

Just about when the young woman about to speak again, a voice can be heard from the screen.

"Not very patient are you Orimura Chifuyu?" A voice, a male voice can be heard from accross the room.

"YOU! WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING MY BROTHER?" She shouted, making everyone in the room fliched just by her raising her voice.

"I would loved to tell you but first i'm going to make an offer you can't reject" A snicker can be heard through the man's voice.

Without waiting the man continued to speak in a condescending tone "Well first, and this is pretty obvious. I want you to resign for the Final Match of The Mondo Grosso"

"_Easy enough"_ Chifuyu thought

"Second, i would like the destruction of all of the IS Japan currently posses"

At the sound of that the room suddenly was filled with tension.

"You know full well that i don't have the authority to do that don't you?" Chifuyu snarled at the voice.

"It's your problem is it not? If i were you i should probably get starti..."

Suddenly it was all static noise.

* * *

"_How dare he threaths Chifuyu-nee like that!"_ Ichika screamed in his mind.

He was currently wearing a white, battered IS suit and was eavesdropping on the conversation behind the closed doors.

"_I'll make him pay!"_ He cursed in his mind.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN CHIFUYU-NEE!" A scream can be heard with the sound of a door getting slammed open.

"What the hell is that boy doing here?!" Screamed the man that was talking to the screen

"CALL SECURITY!"

It was too late as Ichika charged through the man with blinding speed.

The next thing Chifuyu heard was the sound of her little brother

"CHIFUYU-NEE!"

She was making sure that her mind wasn't playing a trick on her as she process the sound of her little brother

"ICHIKA!" She screamed back

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"No time Chifuyu-Nee, just win number two for me and the next thing you'll know is me waiting for you at home"

"What are you talking about? You're more important than this !"

"As i said, no time. Just send somebody else and promise me that you'll win okay?"

"B-but, W-wha...?"

"As your brother said Chifuyu-san, i already send the best of my troops towards your brother location. I suggest you following his wish is the best result we can get from all of this" The old General answers

"See Chifuyu-nee? I'll be alright. Just win this one okay?" Ichika said with a smiling face

"OK then, but you better be back when im done with this!" Said Chifuyu while putting on a smile.

"Later nee-chan, got to hide for now!"

"ICHIKA!" Chifuyu screamed

"Your men better be back with my brother if you know what's good for you" She threatened the old General

"My men will do nothing short of excellence with their duty" The General assured

* * *

"We need backup in server-control room, i repeat we need backup!" A woman was talking to a communicator whilst dodging a blow from her foe.

"_Tch... how could a guy use an IS?"_ The woman thought.

"_And wasn't his eyes brown before?"_ She was confused as violet colored eyes was staring straight through here soul. _"How the hell can this kid be so intimidating?"_

Ichika didn't even notice that he was piloting an IS, that by the way can only be piloted by a woman. He was currently seething with rage.

He slashed, charged and rammed himself against his oppenent but to no avail. As he was blindly attacking, the female IS pilot just smirked about the little kid simple mindedness.

"_He may be piloting an IS, but it's as good as nothing if he just charged at everything in front of him" _

As she was thinking, suddenly a sound of colliding metal can be heard.

_*KLANG* _

"What the?".

Before she could finish her sentence, she was suddenly coughing up blood.

"You little brat!" Her chest was punched by a solid metal arm.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" She said as she charged to the now retreating kid piloting the IS.

"_Crap, now i've done it_"Ichika thought.

Ichika said nothing as he just charged to the woman that he just punched.

The sound of steel meeting steel can be heard as they exchange blows.

Ichika threw a right hook only to be met by the side of a blade.

_*Klang*_

"Gahhhhhh!"

"Ugh"

As they countered blow for blow the door was suddenly blown open.

"Drop the weapon!" The voice could be heard on the left side of her head

There was currently 30 German army officers standing surrounding the female IS Pilot.

"TO HELL WITH YOU ALL!" She screamed.

She suddenly charges forward to Ichika

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_*Slash* _

_*Klang*_

_*Drip* *Drip*_

The sound of metal being dropped could be heard followed by the sound of blood

"What the?" Ichika muttered. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by darkness and gunshot could be heard

* * *

Hows that for a little spoiler?

Can you guess what fell off?


End file.
